Leaving
by marysunshine81
Summary: Diane finds out about Alicia leaving LG and even though she is almost out the door she still considers it her responsibility to help Will cope with the consequences. Just to avoid any confusion the only ship in this story is McHart :)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've been meaning to write my version of the 'Alicia leaving LG' storyline for months, but my muse only cooperated a day before the promo came out. Part one was already written by then and you can see from the word count that it's insanely long. So I didn't want to let it go to waste, but I decided to adjust the second part to the promo and some spoilers I've read. There will also be a third part and I plan to post all of it before the season 5 premier.  
_**

**_I haven't written Alicia in forever, so this was an experiment on that front. I thank Josie and Sab for their second opinion, who made sure I did her justice._**

**_It's also my first attempt to write in first person and I have to admit I enjoyed it very much. I'm using Diane's pov throughout the whole fic._**

**_I left Cary out of this story, because I already wrote an OS with Diane and him about his leaving before the season 4 finale, you can find it among my fics, if you are interested. But Kalinda is in the second part, I just couldn't tag another character.  
_**

**_The first part features Diane's best friend, who was mentioned in s4, and I've been meaning to include her in a fic for a while. I hope you'll like her._**

**_Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think. _**

**_Special thanks to shelovesshoes for all her help! 3_**

* * *

_It's just another gala. _I say to myself and shake my head at myself in the mirror. I have attended dozens of these events throughout my career, nevertheless this time I spent a whole afternoon searching for a dress in my favorite stores, until I finally found the one I'm wearing now.

I usually try to choose neutral colors, to fit in with the crowd, I'm not the belle of the ball anymore and I'm mainly there as an obligation. Not to mention I usually go alone, there's no need to be the target of questions about my plus one, but truth be told there's rarely someone I actually want to go to these events with.

But this time everything is different, because I am expected to appear with my plus one tonight. Whether I like it or not, our relationship is a conversational topic, especially since we made it official. It was a necessary decision because of the offer of the judgeship, but for once I don't mind that people know about the man in my life.

I take pleasure in looking at the sparkling diamond on my ring finger that he surprised me with after we'd decided to get married, even though I was reluctant to wear it publicly at first. But it symbolizes the promise we made, that we will stop running away from each other and give this relationship a real chance and it's making both of us happy.

"Diane?"

I hear Kurt's voice from downstairs, where he's been waiting patiently up until now. I take a look at my white gold watch and realize we need to leave soon if we don't want to be more than fashionably late.

"I'm coming," I shout and take a last look at my reflection through the glass.

The fully lined, red, jersey fabric evening gown has a split to its skirt, but that's not the only part making it elegantly sexy. It has a pleated bodice with a keyhole detail and a cut out back with a train. The embellished waistband and straps add a dramatic sparkle to the formal wear. The diamond earrings, my make-up and my hairstyle make the picture actually perfect and I'm already looking forward to walking down the stairs and experience his reaction.

The size of my closet clearly shows that I take joy in dressing up just for myself, but doing it for someone else feels so much better. I love seeing his appreciation whenever I put on something a little more daring, the way he looks me up and down with those dark brown eyes of his, sometimes almost undressing me with his gaze, makes it worth all the effort.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," I say as I start walking down the stairs in my red heels and the matching red clutch under my arm, holding my skirt up not to step on it and my eyes are shifting from the stairs to the room underneath, waiting to catch the sight of him.

The expression on his face when he first lays eyes on me in my festive outfit was definitely worth the hours-long shopping trip. He looks me up and down several times, before he finally stops to focus on my eyes with a wide smile.

"Wow," is all he says, but the admiration is written all over his face.

I owed him this much, considering he didn't really feel like going with me tonight when I first mentioned the gala to him. But he has had time to get used to the idea and understand that by agreeing to marry me, he will have to change certain things in his life, including putting on a tux from time to time for society's sake and mine.

"Shall we?" I ask with a smile and he offers his arm, so I link mine with his and we walk to the door together.

The cab is already waiting for us in front of the house. He offered to drive us there and back home, but I didn't want to deprive him from alcohol on top of the whole dressing up and spending the night playing nice thing. He should enjoy his brandy or whatever he feels like having and I certainly don't want to get through the night without my wine either or maybe even something stronger.

We sit in the car and give the driver the directions. As I lean back he takes my hand in his and the gesture puts a smile on my face. I turn my head to look at him and he leans in to place a kiss on my cheek.

The excitement over getting ready tonight is replaced by the calmness I feel on his side and I'm already looking forward to entering the ball room on my fiancé's arms.

o-o-o

Considering Illinois's newly elected governor is also at our table, we are definitely in the center of attention. Will is sitting on my other side with his plus one. I thought he would come with ASA Hellinger, but I wasn't exactly surprised that he showed up with a woman I'd never met before. She is young and pretty enough to be considered his type, but I haven't talked to her much to decide whether she is worthy of my attention. David and Eli are seated on opposite sides of the table, which is ideal given their history and while David seemingly keeps the other side of the table entertained or side is fairly silent and the scarce conversation is often interrupted by guests who come by to congratulate Peter on his win.

My gaze falls on Alicia, who is taking the attention lightly. She is also wearing a red dress, which is brighter than mine and when we greeted each other I joked about how we chose matching colors.

Four years have passed since she started working for our firm and it has proven to be a great decision hiring her. Not only is she an excellent lawyer, but she's always been an asset thanks to her ties to her husband. Moreover I'm sure Peter wouldn't be considering me for the Supreme Court position either if it wasn't for Alicia.

Not that we are friends in the strict meaning of the word, I had been her boss for almost four years, before she became a partner. We had a drink outside the office once, but it's still mainly a work relationship. I acknowledge her abilities and that she's been able to change her life the way she has and I feel like in a way I've been also helping her become who she is now.

"Are these events always so boring?" Kurt asks, leaning close to my ear, so only I can hear his complaint and it makes me smile, "The other side of the table seems to be having much more fun."

"I've noticed that."

"I know it's not exactly appropriate to whisper at the table, so how about we hit the dance floor instead?"

His suggestions surprises me, not because I didn't expect to dance with him tonight, in fact I was very much looking forward to testing his dancing skills, but I honestly thought I'll have to physically pull him to the dance floor, no matter how ridiculous it might have looked. But it seems like he is doing it willingly, making it much easier for me.

"I love the idea," I reply happily and start emerging from my chair, which catches Will's attention, "We're going to dance," I tell him, answering his unvoiced question.

"Have fun, we might join you later," he replies and I turn around to follow Kurt to the dance floor.

The slow rhythm of the song doesn't require too much movement and it also gives me an opportunity to enjoy the warmth of Kurt's body pressed against mine.

"I'm impressed that you can dance like this," I praise him, enjoying how he's firmly leading me to the tunes of the music.

"I had a very old fashioned upbringing that included dance lessons as well," he replies with a smile, taking pleasure in my satisfaction.

"Dance lessons on Monday, shooting lessons on Tuesday?" I ask with a grin, imagining a teenage version of my cowboy with my mind's eyes.

"Something like that," his answer is accompanied by a chuckle and I feel how he's holding me even tighter now.

I glance around in the room, searching for familiar faces when I notice someone I haven't counted with seeing here tonight. I observe how she walks up to our table and shakes hands with Peter, Alicia and Eli then greets Will and his date as well. I can see how she leans to Will to tell him something and soon they are both looking in my direction and when the woman notices me she waves her hand. I reply with a smile and turn to Kurt.

"Do you mind if we stop for a second, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I say and look back at the woman who's now walking towards us.

"Sure," he answers and I pull him by the hand until we meet half way with the person I've been waiting to introduce him to.

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming tonight?" I ask with a slightly scolding tone as we hug each other with my friend.

"I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it," she replies and when we pull back she glances in Kurt's direction.

"This is Senator Hanna Byers, my best friend and this is Kurt McVeigh," I introduce them formally, even though both know about the other already.

I haven't met Hanna since Kurt and I are officially together, but she's heard me talk about him countless times in the last years, so it must feel like she knows him already.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hanna extends her hand to Kurt, who shakes it.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replies and I look from one to the other with a happy smile.

Hanna and I have been friends for almost forty years. We went to law school together, that's how we met and even though our lives have turned out very differently, we have stayed friends throughout the years. She has a job that keeps her away from Chicago, but since her family is here she is coming back regularly and whenever she can spare an hour for me in her busy schedule we try our best to keep our friendship alive.

"Is Harold here as well?" I inquire about her husband I haven't seen in a long time.

"Yes, you should join us at our table," she suggests and I look at Kurt who nods approvingly, so we follow Hanna to the other side of the room.

"Diane, it's been too long," Hanna's husband greets me with a wide smile, jumping from his seat and I hug him.

We have always gotten along well, ever since he started dating Hanna decades ago. He was aware that Hanna and I were inseparable and he never tried to come between us.

"This is my fiancé, Kurt McVeigh, Harold Lewis," I introduce the men to each other and they shake hands.

"If I don't see you together with my own eyes I would never have believed you are really getting married."

"I'll only believe once I see you in that wedding dress," Hanna says teasingly, "I hope you'll set a date very soon."

"We're working on it," I reply and smile at Kurt who nods, returning it.

"Can I borrow my friend for some girl talk? Maybe Harold can entertain you with stories about Diane you might haven't heard yet."

"Be careful what you fill his head with," I warn my friend's husband playfully and turn to Kurt to see if he's okay with the arrangement, "I promise you won't be bored this time," I whisper to his ear.

"I'll be fine," he replies and kisses me on the cheek.

"Aren't you two adorable together?" Hanna says as we step away from the men.

"He makes me happy," I reply and look back at Kurt, who's already sitting next to Harold and they seem to have started the conversation, hopefully not only about me.

"And how are things with your judgeship?"

"Nothing is set in stone yet, but things are looking good."

"You deserve it."

"Thank you," I smile at her.

I am excited about the Supreme Court seat, the possibility to crown my career this way. The few minutes I spent in that chamber were unforgettable. I'm aware that such an opportunity only comes once in a lifetime and I have to grab it. On the other hand I cannot help feeling a little sad at the thought of saying goodbye to my firm.

"I know it will be hard to leave everything behind," she says, not surprisingly reading my thoughts as we sit down at the bar.

"Changes can be good," I try to stay positive.

"I like that attitude, we should drink to that. How about a Chardonnay?" she offers and I nod.

I peak back at the table we left behind to make sure Kurt's having a good time and I smile when I see that he is. I don't want to feel guilty for ditching him, if only for a short while.

"Harold will make sure he doesn't miss you too much," Hanna once again reads my mind and I turn back to her with a smile on my face, "You couldn't deny that you are in love," she adds and I'm glad that the waiter places the glass in front of me, so I can grab it and hide behind it as best as I can.

"Isn't it ridiculous in our age?" I ask, holding my glass.

"We are still young," she lifts hers and clinks it to mine.

"If you say so," I smile at her and we both take a sip of our drinks.

"There is a reason I wanted to talk to you alone," she suddenly changes to a serious tone and an unsettling feelings is taking over me as she leans closer, "I heard a rumor and I assume you haven't heard it yet, or you won't be having such a pleasant time with those people at your table tonight."

"What are you talking about?" I look at her stunned and scared of whatever she will reveal to me in any second.

"The new governor's wife has joined a coup. She is starting her own firm with a few of your lawyers and they are taking some of your top clients."

"What?"

Even though I heard every word clearly, I still need time to put them together in my head. Alicia, who's been playing nice with me all evening, is secretly planning to leave the firm and take some top clients? I know I have no reason to doubt Hanna's words, but I can hardly believe Alicia is capable of such a thing.

"I heard it from an inside source who is working for one of your top clients."

"I don't believe this," I shake my head and try to get around to the thought, but it seems to be impossible. How long could she have been planning this? Who else is she taking with her? Is this some kind of a revenge for the way we made her partner? I thought she is happy that she finally got what she wanted.

"I just thought you should know, so you can be prepared."

"Thank you," I say gratefully and my mind is already racing what should be my next step.

_Will._ I need to talk to Will. I turn to our table and see that his seat is empty, then I remember his promise to meet us at the dance floor and I look at the dancing couples, noticing his tall figure right away.

"You want to talk to Will?" Hanna asks.

"I think he should know too," I say, but then I realize I cannot possibly tell Will now. He has a past with Alicia, he'll surely take this much worse and this is not the right place for him to react, especially not with Alicia and her husband being present, "But I might wait until tomorrow, don't want to ruin his night."

"With her?" Hanna asks, not hiding her derogatory opinion of Will's date, "Who is she anyway?"

"I have no idea," I chuckle and turn back to my friend.

"Too bad I have to give up the hope that you and Will might actually get together someday," she looks at me and her statement makes me chuckle. It's not the first time she's telling me this, but I have learnt to handle her teasing throughout the years. Unfortunately I haven't been able to convince her that Will and I are better as friends, but I'm hoping she will really give up now that I'm about to marry another man.

"You're going to like Kurt," I say, knowing she really likes Will too, but she needs to become friends with my future husband, just like I am with hers.

"I already like Kurt," she replies, making me smile and I'm grateful that she tries to get my mind off the news she's just shared with me.

"I need to get back to him. It's our first time together on such an event, I don't want him to feel neglected," I look at my fiancé, who doesn't seem neglected at all, but I'm sure he won't mind having me back on his side.

"I understand."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. I hope it won't change anything concerning the judgeship."

"I haven't even thought about that," I admit, all I thought about is our firm with Will, how Alicia's leaving will affect it. We need to know what she is planning exactly, who is going with her and which clients they are taking. The judgeship is the last thing on my mind right now, it's different to leave a prospering firm than a sinking ship.

"You have time to think it through, you are one step ahead of her now. And if I can help in any way, let me know."

"Thank you."

She knows I won't use her help, I never have. Just because my best friend is a state senator, she is still my best friend first. I count on her for emotional support, but that's all I ever expected from her.

We walk back to the guys and I place my hands on Kurt's shoulders as I step behind him.

"Hey," he looks up at me and I force a smile on my face, trying to hide my mood, while I still can from him. I know that even if I can't tell Will about this tonight, I need to talk about it with someone and it provides me with great comfort to know that I have him to talk to about anything now, "Are you done with the girl talk?"

"For now," I reply, "How about another dance?" I suggest, I need to stay away from our table as long as possible, I wouldn't be able to play nice with Alicia after what Hanna just uncovered about her.

"I'd love that," he replies and stands up, "It was nice meeting you both," he tells Hanna and her husband.

"It was great to meet you too, Kurt. We need to go on a double date, so I can get to know you better," Hanna suggests, bringing a smile on my face.

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Kurt obviously likes the idea and I'm glad he already seems to have had a pleasant conversation with Harold, that is definitely a good start.

"Call me," I tell Hanna and hug her before we head back to the dance floor with Kurt hand in hand.

"Is everything all right?" he asks, surprising me that he is able to notice that something is up so quickly.

"No, Hanna told me some bad news, but I'd rather wait until we get home to tell you."

"Okay," he replies understandingly and I enjoy feeling his arm around my waist even more now.

I have gotten over many bumps in my life on my own and they have all made me stronger. But with him I don't have to be strong, I can let him be strong for me and comfort me and tonight I need exactly that.

"Why don't we just go home?" I suggest after the song ends and he doesn't question my decision, "Would you please get my purse from our table and say good night? Tell them I'm not feeling well."

"Of course."

I see how he rushes to the table and says a few words to the remaining people there, including Alicia and her husband, takes my red clutch and hurries back to me. I'm not used to having someone putting up excuses on my behalf, but I discover that it feels good to do so.

I'll face her tomorrow and let hell break loose if I must, because I won't allow her go without a fight. If she seriously thinks she can walk out on us taking away our top clients and we will just watch her do so, she clearly underestimates me. I can be her best friend if I want to, but I can also be her worst enemy if she decides to stab me in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: First of all thank you for the love for this story, I was really happy about the reviews!_**

**_Here comes part 2, with the A/W scene from the promo included, in my version. Since I am writing from Diane's pov I had to get creative with it, but it was Sab who gave me the idea in the end, thank you for that! 3 Also thank you for encouraging me not to give up on this story after the promo/spoilers came out, I really needed that. And once again thanks to Josie, who pushed me to write this fic on the first place, because she wanted to read my Diane/Alicia scene. I really hope you'll all like it._**

**_Also special thanks to shelovesshoes 3_**

* * *

I'm waiting for Will early morning in the restaurant where we sometimes meet outside the office. I've had plenty of time to think about what Hanna told me last night. I discussed it with Kurt as well. He told me I shouldn't worry about it, that I should just focus on the judgeship and leave the firm's problems to Will, but I can't do that. This firm is my life's work, I still consider it my own, even though I'll leave it behind soon.

Alicia knows that I am leaving and she still plans to betray Will this way. I know he will be furious and also hurt. My leaving is one thing, he probably likes the idea of having the firm to himself or be able to choose his fellow name partner on his own. I tried not to influence his decision, it's really non of my business who takes my place.

I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd wanted Alicia, as her name is no longer tied to a scandal, but the governor of the state. Not that I think she would have been the smartest choice. Alicia is rather new to management and we have seen her make enough mistakes, which prove she still has a lot to learn.

But it looks like she has made her choice. Obviously a small start-up firm is different than ours with three hundred employees and close to fifty partners. I'm still wondering who she is taking with her, Eli would be an obvious choice and I wouldn't be surprised if Cary was among the ones planning the coup. That also hurts, but I sort of understand his reasons. No matter how much I tried to make him feel valued, he was let down too often and it's probably hard to get over the disappointments he's lived through while working for us.

When Will finally arrives he orders a cup of coffee, while I realize I still haven't touched mine. It's the second one this morning already, I had the first one with Kurt, while telling him about what I plan to do with this new information. He reassured me that whatever I do he is behind me and wished me luck.

"So what do we have to discuss?" Will asks, sounding grumpy. I suppose he didn't get too much sleep last night, while I left the party rather early.

"Someone warned me that Alicia joined some of our lawyers and they plan to go out on their own, taking our top clients."

There's no other way to say it and I can see how the information slowly sinks in, changing the expression on his face.

"Who warned you?"

"Hanna," I reply, knowing her name is reassurance enough for him that it's not just a rumor.

"Alicia wouldn't do that," he shakes his head and I don't blame him for choosing denial, even though I sort of expected him to have a worse reaction.

"I'd like to give her the benefit of the doubt, if only because of your _relationship_," I say in lack of a better word. I know they went to law school together, that they were friends, that's how we ended up hiring her four years ago and I also know about the affair. I'm not sure whether there are feelings involved, but I assume so.

"She wouldn't do that to me," he repeats.

"There are two ways to find out, either ask her or have Kalinda find out for us, unless she is in on this too," I try to stay calm and fortunately he doesn't seem to be panicking yet either. We need to know for certain what's going on and who are taking part in it.

"Kalinda told me she is pursued by another firm, she asked for a raise."

"And you didn't suspect anything?"

"I thought she was making it all up to get a raise."

I have to admit is makes sense, knowing Kalinda has tried to get more money from us on several occasions. She obviously deserves it, and we cannot afford to lose her, but I never really approved of her methods.

"You should have told me, the incident with the chef was suspicious enough," I remind him of the conversation between the three of us when we thought one of our oldest clients was planning to leave. It turned out to be nothing in the end, he is still with us, but the way Kalinda diverted her replies to our questions, it was possible she wasn't saying the truth.

"But it's not your problem anymore, you are leaving," he uses the same argument Kurt did, so I feel the need to reassure him that I indeed still care about our firm and him.

"But as long as I am here it's still our problem, we cannot let them get away with a coup," I say firmly. I have no doubt that I have a right to fight this battle with him and I plan to exercise this right.

"I'll talk to Kalinda."

"No, _we_ will talk to Kalinda. We are in this together, Will," I say softly, trying to reassure him that he can count on me. And if Alicia and Kalinda are both part of this, he really only has me left and I would never turn my back on our friendship.

o-o-o

When we arrive at the firm we invite Kalinda in my office right away and ask her to take a seat in the visitor chair next to Will. I look at him to see if he wants to be the one asking the question but he throws the ball back to me with one look, so I turn to Kalinda.

"A rumor has come to our attention that Alicia is planning to leave the firm with some other lawyers and take some of the top clients."

"Alicia?" Kalinda asks and turns to Will right away. It's pretty obvious that what I just said surprises her just as much as it surprised me and Will. I cannot help feeling relieved, that she isn't among the deserters or knows about this.

"We're hoping it isn't true, but I still remember your imaginary firm," Will says and Kalinda turns back to me and I have no choice but to make it clear what we want from her.

"If you know anything about it, Kalinda, you have to tell us now and I promise there will be no repercussions. You have been a valuable employee to us for the last five years, we don't want to lose you," I say, remembering how many times I could count on Kalinda, whether it was for the firm or a personal favor. I could always rely on her discretion, which I value above many things.

"I heard that some of the fourth years were planning on leaving, but I never thought Alicia is going with them."

I know that she and Alicia aren't as close as they used to be, so I have no reason to doubt she doesn't know about it, if it's true.

"We need names," Will says and I can see how Kalinda hesitates first, but then she nods.

"The four who were offered partnership."

"Cary as well?" I ask, even though it's unnecessary, because I already know the answer.

"He is the ringleader," Kalinda replies.

"Do you know which clients are they taking?" Will asks, obviously trying to focus on anything else but Alicia's involvement, but I don't blame him.

"No."

"Could you find out?"

"I could try."

We really have no choice but to trust her, even though at this moment it's hard to trust anyone anymore. Now I know how Will must have felt when I was planning to leave behind his back. At that time I thought I had no other choice, but why does Cary feel that way? I get that he is angry with us, but I don't think a little more wait would have made too much of a difference. With my leaving, he could have become a partner soon enough.

"But I don't want you to talk to Alicia," Will says firmly.

"Okay," Kalinda nods.

"I mean it, Kalinda."

"I promise," she replies and I am sure this is a promise she will keep, knowing she is walking a thin line here already, by knowing about the coup and not saying anything to us.

"Let us know if you can find out anything and we count on you keeping this conversation between us," I interfere, making it clear that she isn't allowed to warn any of the group.

"I understand," she stands up and walks out of my office, closing the door behind her.

"What do we do now?" I ask, because it's his decision after all, how he wants to handle this, all I can offer is my support.

"I have to ask Alicia, she won't lie to my face," he says and I know he is right, if Alicia would tell anyone, it's him, but I fear for Will at the same time, how he will take if what we suspect is true, face to face.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I offer, not because I think I have a right to be present, because I know this is personal for him, I just want to make it easier if he allows me to.

"I need to do this on my own," he declines my offer and I accept it, so I reach for my office phone.

"Is Alicia in her office?" I ask her assistant on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Miss Lockhart."

"Is she alone?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," I hang up and look at Will.

"She is alone."

He nods and looks away for a short while, probably gathering courage and thinking through what he should say then he stands up. I try to show him some encouragement, because the words fail me. I just hope he knows that whatever happens in Alicia's office, I'll be here for him afterwards.

o-o-o

"Miss Lockhart, I think you should come over here," I hear Alicia's assistant's panicking voice on the phone and I already know that there can be only one reason for that. Alicia admitting to Will that she is indeed leaving.

I rarely run, but I make an exception this time and only slow down when I get close enough to Alicia's office to hear their shouting. I can't exactly make out each word, but Will's anger is audible and the word 'betrayal' is definitely mentioned. I remember our fight when he confronted me about leaving the firm. It was the ugliest fight we've ever had and I thought it would be the end of our partnership and friendship. This is probably the end of whatever relationship Alicia and Will have, or at least for a while for sure.

"_Why don't you just let me explain?"_ I hear Alicia's voice as I step closer.

"_Explain? What's there left to explain?"_ Will sounds pissed, much more so than when he accused me of betraying him.

"_It will be the best for both of us."_

"_Is that what you tell yourself, to help you sleep at night?" _

He is being mean now, but I don't blame him. He was there when Alicia needed a helping hand four years ago, he has been protecting her ever since and this is how she pays him back, by driving the firm to probably another bankruptcy, while she knows he will have to face it all on his own.

"_I want you out of this office now!"_

He raises his voice even more and as I think he will soon leave her office and might notice me, I hurry back to mine.

I wait for a few minutes, expecting him to show up, but after a while I get suspicious and call Alicia's assistant again.

"Is Mr. Gardner still there?"

"No, he left a few minutes ago."

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

"Down with the elevator I think."

"Is Alicia still there?"

"She is."

"Thank you."

When I put down the phone I consider what to do now. If Will really left, it means he wants to be alone, so there's no point in trying to reach him. He will come back eventually. But I somehow feel the need to talk to Alicia myself, hear what Will was too angry to hear, if she is willing to tell me.

She does owe me an explanation as well, I have been her boss and her mentor for four years, I stuck my neck out for her when she demanded a raise, so we don't lose her. I probably should have let her join Canning, maybe she would have felt more valued there. I still cannot believe she really considered working for that conniving jerk, who almost bankrupted our firm later. Looks like Alicia has learnt from all the wrong people.

I really have nothing to lose, I have a right to confront her too, so I stand up from my chair and walk to her office. I see from afar that she is sitting at her empty desk and now I get why her assistant called me panicking, because I see how the content of her desk is on the floor, the ruins of Will's anger.

I knock on the glass and she raises her gaze at me. I can tell right away that she's been crying, but it doesn't stop me from walking inside.

"Have you come to make sure I'm packing already?" she asks in a sarcastic tone she hasn't dared to use with me so far, but there's always a first. I still try to keep my cool and take a seat opposite from her.

"I came to ask you why are you doing this, Alicia," I say calmly and notice how my response takes her by surprise.

Maybe I should yell at her too, as I might have if I had confronted her the night before, but I've had enough time to get used to the idea that she has in fact betrayed our trust and there's nothing left to do than try to understand why, what we did wrong, so we don't make the same mistake again. Not to mention Will has already let out his anger on her, I cannot possibly make her feel any worse than he has made her feel.

"I got an offer I couldn't resist," she says simply, reminding me that we still don't know what top clients they are taking with them, but it's not the time to ask that, not yet.

"Is it the possibility of having your name on the door? You could have become name partner here if only you had been a little more patient."

"I had to take this step now."

"You got the salary bump you wanted, we've made you a partner, what more would you have wanted from us?"

"Nothing, believe me, Diane. It's not you, it's me. I had to do it for myself."

"You don't seem happy with your decision."

"It will be for the best. He will calm down and he will understand someday, he has to."

I can see how she is fighting with her tears again and I start feeling like I am intruding. It is clearly a personal issue between her and Will that's bothering her the most. I should have suspected something was up again when I caught them in Will's car on election night in a rather compromising position. But I chose to close my eyes on it, hoping it would settle on its own. I cannot help wondering if Alicia's decision to leave us isn't simply because of Will.

"He will only understand if he will still have a firm once you leave. He has a right to know which clients are going with you, so he can be prepared. The firm won't survive another bankruptcy."

I know it's sort of mean what I am doing, using her state of mind to get the information I want from her and I am actually surprised that she answers straight away.

"Chumhum, Sweeney and Bishop," she lists the firm's actual top three clients and it's hard to believe she and the other fourth years were able to get a commitment from all three of them, even if Alicia's name might have factored in. We obviously let them lose too much, because we never thought of the possibility of our own people turning against us.

"Thank you for your honesty," I say and emerge from my seat. Now I know what I wanted to know. I can warn Will and we can figure out how to keep those clients or at least one or two of them. She cannot seriously think they can walk away with million dollar clients.

"Thank you for trying to understand," she replies and I'm wondering if I should have been more severe with her and less polite.

Maybe the fact that her husband wants to appoint me as a Supreme Court Justice influences me? But unlike yesterday I feel more disappointed than angry anyway and I am also worried about Will and I really hope he will talk to someone, even if that someone isn't me.

I walk back to my office and see that Will still isn't in his. I'll give him some more time before I call him, but if we want to do something about those clients, we need to do it as soon as we can. We also need to fire the other fourth years, including Cary. I'm sure Will won't mind that I want to do that myself, I feel like he and I need to have a last conversation as well.

As I sit back at my desk I notice a new message on my cell phone.

_I hope you're okay, call me if you need anything. K_

I smile at the screen and I wish he actually saw what his simple text has managed to achieve. I suddenly feel lucky because at the end of the day I get to go home to my fiancé. However difficult my day was, he always manages to take my mind off everything. He makes me feel loved, even when everything else is falling apart.

* * *

**_So this was my attempt at writing Alicia, I'd love to hear your thoughts on that and the whole chapter!_**

**_Part 3 is coming up soon. It's the aftermath with Diane and Will and some McHart fluff._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later Will is still not back and I realize I should be leaving soon. We have this arrangement with Kurt that I try to be home by seven each day and most of the time I succeed, because I want to show him I take our relationship seriously. I have never been engaged to anyone, so now that I have taken this huge step, basically asked him to marry me instead of letting him ask me again, I want to do it right.

But I am still worried about Will. I didn't want to take any action without him, so I'm sure by now all the fourth years that are part of this coup know that their secret is revealed and that they are going to be fired any minute.

I don't blame him for disappearing, I can imagine how hurt he must feel. He is probably out drinking somewhere or worse he is drinking at home alone. I know that he needs someone right now and I'd like to be the one, but considering he hasn't answered my calls, I'm not sure I really am.

Still when I'm in my car some minutes later and start the engine I already know that it's not home I am heading first.

o-o-o

I ring his doorbell twice, but there's no answer. I suppose he isn't home, because I don't hear any noise from the inside, but I ring the doorbell a third time and wait a little longer.

"Who is it?" I finally hear his voice and I feel relieved.

"It's me," I reply, hoping he recognizes my voice.

"Go away," he tells me, but I know better than to listen to him. I can only imagine what state he is in, which is all the more reason for me to try and get inside.

"Will you let me in, please?" I beg him and wait for a reply. It feels like long minutes pass until I hear the key turn in the lock and the door opens.

He is standing there with a glass of Scotch in one hand. He looks like shit and it breaks my heart seeing him like this. This is what Alicia has done to him and I find myself cursing the day we let her step a foot in our offices.

"Have you eaten anything?" I ask, knowing the answer on my own, and regretting I didn't think of it sooner to bring some food with me.

"I don't want to eat, I don't want to think, I don't want to do anything," he says and walks back inside, while I close the door and follow him.

"Maybe I can order some food for you," I offer as I see the almost empty bottle on his kitchen desk, hoping he hasn't drunk all of it tonight.

"You don't have to do anything. Shouldn't you be with your fiancé now?" he reaches for the bottle to refill his glass and I'm just staring at him, not having the courage to take it out of his hand.

"I was worried about you," I say.

"I just had a few drinks, I'll sleep it off, no big deal," he says as he walks to his couch and turns the TV on. I'm almost frightened by the loud sound of a football match that suddenly fills the room and I hurry to him and take the remote to turn the volume down a little.

"Why are you here?" he suddenly looks at me.

"I just told you I was worried about you," I repeat and since he didn't protest that I turned down the volume I decide to switch off the TV and put away the remote.

"Why? You are leaving soon, everyone is leaving," he adds and I can see how his negligence turns into sadness in seconds.

"I never meant this to happen, Will, I even thought you might make Alicia name partner."

"Don't even mention that name in front of me," he breaks out angrily and I see how much pain he is in.

"You should eat something, then go to sleep and things will seem different tomorrow," I suggest, because I know he is strong. He will see everything differently tomorrow.

"I don't want to sleep," he shakes his head, but at least he didn't say he doesn't want to eat, so I try again with my offer.

"I'll order something for you, what would you like?"

"Pizza," he replies and I am relieved he is willing to listen to me now.

I walk to the fridge, hoping to find some phone number on it and I do, so I dial and order his favorite pizza. After I hang up I realize it's almost seven, so I quickly send a text to Kurt, telling him I'm with Will and I'll be late, adding that I am sorry and I'll be home as soon as I can. I get his reply by the time I'm back on Will's side. Kurt is understanding like always, but I quickly put my phone away, there's no need to rub my happiness in Will's face.

"Your pizza will be here in fifteen minutes."

He is staring at the TV that isn't on anymore and I feel sorry for him. Wish I could do more than order him food, even though I really hope he appreciates my company and deep in my heart I know he does.

"I don't want you to leave," I hear his voice and he looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

I know what he means, he is not talking about tonight, he is talking about me leaving the firm. He was supportive when I first told him the news, but later my interests as a future judge collided with the firm's interests too often and we ended up fighting, that we had been able to avoid for a long time. I should have realized there were more to these fights than he admitted.

"You know sometimes I just want to say "_Screw the judgeship, I love where I am" _and wish I had the courage to actually do so."

"Then say it."

"I can't," I shake my head, "I can't let this opportunity slip away, no matter how difficult it will be to say goodbye."

"I will miss you," he admits and he makes me smile.

"I will miss you too. But I am not leaving yet, we still have some time together and we are going to make the best of it. I already know which clients are in play, I'm just waiting for you to get sober so we can start the fight."

"Thank you," he says simply and I finally feel that I have in fact done something for him that helps.

We will take care of the rest come tomorrow.

o-o-o

When I arrive home about two hours later I feel exhausted. It must have been one of the longest days of my life. I find Kurt in front of the television, but he switches it off when he notices me.

"Hey," he smiles and walks up to me.

"Hey," I smile at him and find comfort in his warm embrace.

I should tell him what happened today, but I don't feel capable of doing that. I'd rather take a bath and fall asleep as quickly as possible.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I had some pizza with Will," I reply, "I'm going to tell you everything at breakfast," I promise, knowing he understands.

"That's all right. I'm sure you'd enjoy a bath before bed."

"You read my mind," I smile and feel the urge to kiss him.

He returns the kiss, still holding me close and for a moment I consider giving into him and choose _bed_ before anything else, but my tiredness wins over desire and I slowly break off the kiss.

"I'll prepare your bath."

"Thank you," I reply and we walk up the stairs hand in hand.

While he is in the bathroom, I sit down on the side of the bed and I feel that if I lay down I would be able to fall asleep in a heartbeat. I know that once I leave the firm I probably won't have to worry about late nights and exhausting days anymore, but I have to admit I will miss them nevertheless.

When I don't hear the sound of the pouring water I enter the bathroom.

"Enjoy your bath," he says and places a soft kiss on my lips. I look at the foam covered hot tub next to us, breathing in the lavender scent of the bubble bath.

"I was thinking we could probably share," I say and look back at Kurt who is already at the door.

He is obviously surprised at my offer, but I see how his lips curl up to a smile and as he takes a step towards me I already start undressing.

o-o-o

I enter my office the next morning and see Will sitting on my couch with a red coffee mug in his hand. I am happy to see him there, that he has come to the office early morning, hopefully ready to work.

"Hey," I say and approach my desk, while I hear him close the door.

"So which clients are they taking?" he asks and I am half surprised he remembers what I told him last night, but glad at the same time.

"Chumhum, Sweeney and Bishop."

"Gross hates me," he refers to the owner of Chumhum, and I remember the first deposition where he questioned him. It was quite entertaining, because they couldn't stand each other from the beginning and nothing has changed ever since.

"I know."

"And Sweeney likes her," he says, not naming Alicia, even though we both know who he is referring to. It's good to hear he can talk about her without the rage now.

"He also drives her up the wall," I say with a half smile, because we both know working with Sweeney isn't an award, more like torture most of the time.

"They deserve each other," he says bitterly.

"So Bishop?" I ask, remembering how one of our fights was about representing him 4 years ago. Later we ended up sucking up to him, because Bond had brought him in as a client and we didn't want him to leave after we'd pushed our third partner out.

"Looks we are going to be pitching our firm to a drug dealer for the third time," he says and he probably doesn't even realize he is using 'we' and 'our firm', but it makes me smile.

"Looks like we are," I smile back at him and I finally feel that we are in this together again.

THE END

* * *

_**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story and for the reviews. I probably could have made it longer and could have used more povs, but experimenting with Alicia from Diane's pov was enough for me as a first step. It was a challange, but I like challanges, so I might do it again, because this story made me realize that Alicia and Diane have a really complicated relationship and I'm looking forward to seeing how all these events will play out on the show. **_


End file.
